1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spotlight and, more particularly, to a car light with a detachable plug, which is reserved in a car so that it may be lit, if necessary, by the use of a cigarette lighter socket of a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the relevant art, a spotlight of that kind is separated for different uses into a map light, an illuminating light for accident, a warning light and so on. If all of these lights had to be equiped in a car because they are indispensable for their different functions, it would be quite ineconomical in view of their total high price. If, moreover, all of them were equiped, it would be remarkably inconvenient in an emergency because their proper selection is quite troublesome. Anyway, the conventional illuminating devices of those kinds have failed to find a variety of practical applications.